


Il sole ti sorprende a mezzanotte, inatteso

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nei giorni della Yule, la bella Freya di Asgard porta fiori sulla tomba di Hagen, lo sfortunato cavaliere che le ha sacrificato la propria vita. I suoi pensieri, però, volano altrove: là dove si combatte Poseidone e la guerra non è ancora finita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il sole ti sorprende a mezzanotte, inatteso

Fictional Dream © 2005 (24 dicembre 2005)  
Saint Seiya © 1986-1990 by Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Granata Press/Star Comics.  
Nessuna violazione dei diritti legalmente tutelati in merito ai succitati copyright si ritiene intesa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com). Non ne è ammessa altrove la citazione totale né parziale, a meno che non sia stata autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.

******

 __Schimmernde Wolken  
säumen in Wellen  
den hellen Himmelssee;  
leuchtender Sonne  
lachendes Bild  
strahlt durch das Wogengewölk  
(Nubi fulgenti  
orlano in onde  
il chiaro lago del cielo;  
del lucente sole,  
la ridente effige,  
raggia tra l’onda delle nubi!)

 _Fille aux cheveux de lin_.  
Alle suggestioni di un viandante che si fosse avventurato per i rostri impietosi del fiordo, forse quell’unica immagine sarebbe parsa adeguata: evocativa ed evanescente come una strofa dell’Edda.  
Avvolta in ruvide pelli di renna, il cui odore selvatico le ricordava i profumi di un’infanzia non troppo lontana, Freya affondava nella neve nuova, friabile e densa dopo la tempesta notturna. In giorni come quelli, Hagen svaniva nel folto delle tenebrose foreste del Nord per lunghe ed estenuanti battute di caccia.  
In giorni come quelli, ancor più di frequente, abbandonava l’amato passatempo per acconsentire alle sue suppliche.  
Non una volpe, non un coniglio, non un lupo, non una lince: ogni vita era preziosa ai suoi occhi e cara alle sue preghiere.  
Ogni figlio del Nord trovava sulla sua lingua una parola pronta a salvarlo, e Hagen chinava il capo e annuiva.  
 __Ai tuoi ordini, Freya.  
Ai tuoi ordini.  
E ora era morto.  
Le sue iridi pallide si erano smarrite nella grandiosità della visione: il ghiaccio scivolava sino al mare fendendo la roccia; a monte, tracciando fratture longitudinali e ribollenti, barbigli del calore sotterraneo di una terra antica quanto gli Dei lambivano di lingue roventi e rossastre le creste di un cristallo tanto puro da ricordare diamante.  
Erano le due nature configgenti di Asgard, terra di nevi e di passioni inesauste.  
Era l’ossimoro in cui il potere di Hagen si era forgiato, inorgogliendola di quella forza che era nata e cresciuta con loro.  
Eppure si era estinta, infine. Era morta.  
 _Era morto_.  
Perché?  
Aveva portato lo sguardo alle mani guantate.  
Pallidi, eppure resistenti e bellissimi, i bucaneve occhieggiavano tra le ali impermeabili di un foglio di pergamena.  
Erano un omaggio ipocrita? Erano le lacrime di un cuore infedele?  
Aveva respirato in profondità e mosso ancora un passo. Il tumulo dominava il fiordo con la fierezza che chiedeva il nome. Le onde spumose e ribollenti del mare del Nord non l’avrebbero mai raggiunto e distrutto, né le lave impietose di quel sotterraneo mantello che aveva sfidato e vinto.  
Avrebbe per sempre dominato entrambi e, altrettanto eternamente, riposato nel suo cuore.  
Non avrebbe dimenticato, Freya: non lui, né le ragioni di un tradimento che non sapeva se chiamare tale.  
L’eco insistente e cupa dei corni le rammentava l’avvento della Yule.  
Come se nulla fosse stato, si erano accesi fuochi per il Solstizio e Hilda aveva unito il proprio sangue sacro al vischio, intridendo di rosso il verde delle foglie e l’ambra pallida delle bacche sacre ai druidi.  
Era una ritualità arcana, che aveva però scandito i momenti più lieti di memorie che somigliavano ora a pallidi fantasmi.  
  
 __Come lucciole, piccole calde luci tra le sue trecce pesanti.  
Riflessi d’oro nel lino pallido delle chiome.  
Odore di zenzero e cannella.  
Creme spesse e bacche aromatiche.  
Risa di uomini tra boccali di sidro e birre speziate.  
Il sorriso di Hilda e braccia tese.  
Bambole di pezza e statuine intagliate da Hagen.  
Fiocchi larghi a benedire i sogni.  
Leggende sussurrate attorno al fuoco.  
Dolci grassi e pastosi, colorati come i sogni troppo vivi di bambini che non vogliono più svegliarsi.  
  
Esistevano ancora?  
Dov’erano finiti quei bambini?  
  
Freya si era asciugata le palpebre, abbracciando nel ricordo la distesa delle tombe.  
Un’intera generazione perduta.  
Una Yule senza più officianti.  
Aveva voglia di bestemmiare il nome santo di Odino e della dea che le aveva donato un nome, senza salvarla da un destino di lacrime.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto piegarsi alla saggezza dolente e quieta di Hilda, al buonsenso di chi le diceva che non gli Dei si erano macchiati d’ogni infamia, ma chi li aveva serviti, corrompendone lo spirito e smarrendo gli ideali. Eppure Hagen nel ghiaccio e nel fuoco aveva sempre e solo letto un dono di cui sapeva render grazie. O forse no? Si era portata la mano al petto: faceva ancora male.  
Si era inginocchiata davanti al tumulo di Merak. Le insegne della mitologica bestia, che nutriva il cuore del Nord con il suo furente galoppo, si perdevano nel velo sottile con cui il ghiaccio aveva coperto la nuda pietra. Aveva deposto con cura i bucaneve sul terreno gelato, congiungendo le mani.  
“Sei in collera con me, Hagen?” aveva sussurrato, abbassando lo sguardo, come se l’azzurro degli occhi del cavaliere potesse ancora scrutare il suo volto, fino a leggere nella sua espressione l’inquietudine e il rimorso. “Perché sono stata un’amica infedele? Perché ti porto solo ora il mio saluto? Oppure perché conosci il mio segreto?”  
Aveva articolato quelle ultime sillabe con crescente fatica, guardandosi furtiva alle spalle, quasi qualcuno potesse profittare della confessione resa a un morto che mai sarebbe svanito dal suo cuore di vergine e di bambina. Nel silenzio dell’ora meridiana e già avviata alle tenebre di Asgard, persino il suo respiro affannoso suonava assordante e prevaricatorio. Il rombo delle acque ribollenti pareva il rimprovero di un padre severo e insoddisfatto, o la muta accusa del suo popolo.  
  
Freya la traditrice _._ Freya venduta ad Atena e Atene _._  
  
Nel fronte ricomposto di due pantheon concorrenti e feroci, le riappacificazioni erano più forma che non sostanza: sarebbe stata una triste Yule, orbata degli eroi di Asgard. Il coraggio di Atena aveva impressionato la ruvida tempra dei figli di Odino ma, svanita la suggestione del mito, non restava che una distesa di tombe e una promessa evasa: solo ghiaccio per i cantori dell’Edda; solo ghiaccio e lingue di fuoco combusto. Infine morte, senza altro che la gloria di un nome.  
Era giustizia, quella?  
Atena era davvero il simbolo cui affidare la speranza perduta dell’uomo?  
“Perdonami, Hagen, se bestemmio davanti alla tua tomba,” aveva mormorato, prima di levarsi in piedi e accarezzare la lastra scura e cristallina, come la matrice lavica che l’aveva prodotta.  
Il mare si stava placando. Le alte onde del mattino erano ben poca cosa, se raffrontate al frutto della collera di Poseidone e a quanto l’aveva vinta.  
Un’altra guerra.  
Ancora guerra.  
Gli Dei non conoscevano pace, e a farne le spese erano gli uomini; gli sventurati eroi-bambini il cui destino era stato inciso nelle stelle.  
“Comprendi, Hagen? Non porto un nome infedele. Non è come credi. A volte, piuttosto, è vero quanto mi confidasti: levi lo sguardo al cielo e il sole ti sorprende a mezzanotte tra i veli dell’aurora boreale. Inatteso. Come la vita… E tutto il resto.”  
Aveva sospirato e volto lo sguardo a oriente; abetaie di un verde tanto scuro da parer nero si stendevano senza soluzione di continuità. Era da lì che era giunto: un cavaliere splendente come un gioiello e pietoso come un Dio, per quanto di veleno e morte fosse la cuspide che gli aveva dato il nome.  
Milo dello Scorpione _._  
Erano trascorse appena un paio di albe: la memoria era ancora viva, così i sentimenti di dolore e pena che l’avevano alimentata.  
Rammentava il momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi, avvolta da una tenebra tanto profonda da disorientarla.  
Sciolte, le chiome lambivano il coccige come una stola di grano pallido.  
  
 _Fille aux cheveux de lin_.  
  
Forse lo pensava anche Hagen _._  
Si era destata in un’ora antimeridiana poiché qualcosa aveva allertato i suoi sensi intorpiditi; qualcosa che spezzava il circuito d’ansia e terrore dei giorni precedenti. Avvoltasi in uno scialle pesante, aveva cercato conferma oltre la trifora: la tempesta era cessata. L’alba ancora giovane era un tappeto trapunto di stelle. Poseidone era stato placato: i cavalieri di Atena avevano vinto. Hyoga sarebbe tornato? A quel pensiero, una puntura dolorosa aveva trafitto il petto con gli strali dell’incertezza e dell’amore giovane, incompleto ed egoista nei suoi moti.  
Per questo aveva sentito il bisogno di rendere grazie al suo dio: pregare Odino in vece di una sorella che a quel nume severo e vorace aveva sacrificato tutta la vita.  
Coperta di lane pregiate e al riparo di una densa pelliccia, aveva disceso silenziosa le scale del palazzo, sino a rabbrividire del freddo pungente del giorno nuovo. Leggera e veloce, aveva gustato il piacere infantile della neve sotto i suoi piedi, avvertendo la strana euforia che nasceva dalla promessa di una Yule soleggiata e benedetta dalla concordia.  
Il suo piacere solitario aveva avuto vita breve: come un piccolo punto all’orizzonte, via via più nitido, scintillante nel fulgore dell’oro, un cavaliere avanzava da est. I toni dell’armatura non lasciavano dubbi in merito al lignaggio e alla provenienza, per quanto incerti fossero i contorni della figura. Solo appressandosi aveva compreso che non era solo, ma sosteneva un altro cavaliere.  
Contro lo scintillare abbacinante dell’armatura del Cigno, il plasma era di un rosso tanto vivo da ricordare il miracolo di una rosa sbocciata nella neve. Aveva soffocato un grido, correndo in direzione dei due ospiti.  
Milo dello Scorpione, inquietante nella severa bellezza di quello sguardo oltremare, l’aveva fissata con una curiosità non scevra da simpatia.  
“Freya di Asgard, suppongo,” aveva detto.  
“Sono io, mio signore.”  
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo con modestia.  
“Cercavo proprio voi. Vi ringrazio, dunque, di avermi risparmiato l’incomodo.”  
Il cavaliere dello Scorpione le aveva sorriso, sciogliendo la presa dal corpo di Hyoga, perché lo accogliesse nelle proprie braccia.  
“A volte anche i morti parlano…”  
  
  
 __Perciò comprendimi, Hagen, e perdonami, se puoi.  
Non era che generosa ironia.  
I morti non parlano e non cercano veglia.  
I morti ci condannano con il loro silenzio.  
Vorrei ancora ascoltare la sua voce.  


 __Wen ruf’ ich zum Heil,  
dass er mir helfe? -  
Mutter! Mutter!  
Gedenke mein! -  
(Chi chiamo a salvezza,  
che m’aiuti? -  
Mamma! Mamma!  
Ricordati di me! -)

Le strade di San Pietroburgo rifulgevano di mille luci. Nonno Gelo avrebbe solcato la via dei cristalli, sino a un _verteb_ da adorare, mentre Babuchka, smarrito nella neve, avrebbe chiesto invano la via per adorare il Signore. Le colombe avrebbero abbandonato il nido segreto dell’abete e le ragazze, domandato uno sposo. Non esisteva stagione dell’anno che Natassia amasse di più, soprattutto dal giorno in cui il destino aveva bussato alla sua porta e deciso di lasciarle un regalo che nemmeno i Magi d’Oriente avrebbero potuto donarle.  
Tra le sue braccia, Hyoga si era assopito nel corso della _Velikaja povecerie_ , come avrebbe fatto qualunque bambino di quattro anni sognando la _kutya_.  
Con dolcezza gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, che, come tanti anelli d’oro, filavano tra le sue dita più preziosi di ogni monile. Qualche vicino aveva sorriso, intenerito da quella maternità tanto più bella e importante in una notte che celebrava la nascita per eccellenza. La sua voce leggera da mezzo soprano aveva accarezzato le note del tropario della festa.  
  
 _Preparati, o grotta: perché viene l'agnella, portando in seno il Cristo. Ricevi, o greppia, colui che con la parola ha liberato noi abitanti della terra dal nostro agire contro ragione. Pastori che pernottate nei campi, testimoniate il tremendo prodigio. E voi magi dalla Persia, offrite al re oro, incenso e mirra: perché è apparso il Signore dalla Vergine madre. Inchinandosi davanti a lui come serva, la madre lo ha adorato, dicendo a colui che portava fra le braccia: Come sei stato seminato in me? O come in me sei stato generato, mio redentore e Dio?_  
  
Benedicente, il patriarca santificava il pane, spezzando il digiuno votivo, e nella mostra delle icone invitava al giubilo i fedeli raccolti.  
Hyoga aveva sbadigliato e stretto le braccia attorno al suo collo. Gli aveva sfiorato la guancia con le labbra, porgendogli un boccone di pasta. Suo figlio l’aveva accolto con un gridolino indignato, che aveva fatto sorridere tutti i presenti.  
“E il grano?” aveva mormorato, mortificato e affamato come tutti.  
“Nostro Signore non l’aveva, Hyoga. Sei un bambino così egoista?”  
“… Poi lo dividevo però…”  
  
  
  
… E invece sarebbe arrivato un tempo in cui il grano sarebbe stato un miraggio tanto lontano, che la sua ombra avrebbe avuto la consistenza spugnosa di un sogno irrealizzabile.  
“Tieni alta la guardia, Hyoga!”  
Il rimprovero del maestro l’aveva raggiunto troppo tardi. Con una rapida torsione del fianco, cui era seguita una successione decisa di calci, Isaac l’aveva atterrato senza alcuna difficoltà.  
Si era rialzato a fatica; dal labbro rotto il sangue sgorgava nerastro e già quasi coagulato per il freddo. I primi giorni erano stati terribili: si era consolato pensando che la morte l’avrebbe riunito a sua madre; poi si era ricordato di come Natassia fosse morta e di come l’aveva trattato quel padre sconosciuto che ne era il primo colpevole.  
La rabbia aveva cominciato a bruciare abbastanza da scaldarlo.  
Non arrivava fino in fondo, però; dentro restava quel vuoto tremendo che nessun potere avrebbe mai saziato. Nessun potere, nessuna vendetta, nessuna conquista.  
“Domando perdono. Mi sono distratto,” aveva mormorato.  
I venti freddi della Yule spazzavano quel deserto di ghiaccio e fatica, in cui i giorni già brevi nemmeno iniziavano all’epoca del Solstizio.  
Aveva amato quel momento, ma era capitato secoli prima: aveva dieci anni e già non credeva più a niente. A dieci anni, in Siberia, potevano vivere solo i figli dei Samoiedi, dei rinnegati… O i sacrificabili. Come lui. Come tutti, in fondo.  
A Ikki e Shun era andata quasi peggio, ma non si era sorpreso nel non provare nulla nei confronti di chi, quale fosse la verità, avrebbe dovuto tenere in conto di fratelli.  
Hyoga aveva già una famiglia, e l’aveva perduta sul fondo di un mare ostile; il resto apparteneva a una guerra che non aveva intenzione di combattere nel nome di nessuno.  
Aveva assunto una posizione di guardia, ma il maestro gli si era avvicinato, aveva spazzato via la neve dai suoi capelli e l’aveva coperto, come Isaac, con una spessa pelle di renna.  
“Tornate ai vostri ricoveri. In questi giorni la luce è troppo bassa per combattere.”  
Non c’era dolcezza, quanto una severità intrisa dell’unico affetto che gli era ora concesso.  
Si era stretto grato nel ruvido vello, affiancato da Isaac, che forse avrebbe avuto la forza e la voglia di continuare ancora a lungo, ma che cedeva sempre – per lui.  
Aveva freddo. Aveva fame. La croce lavorata che custodiva tutto il suo passato aveva perso all’improvviso ogni significato.  
Non era mai nato nessun Salvatore; o, se aveva visto la luce, quello splendore non avrebbe mai illuminato il suo deserto di ghiaccio.  
Tanto valeva dimenticarsene.  
  
“Hyoga? Hai fame?”  
Aveva sollevato lo sguardo. Gli occhi verdi di Isaac ricordavano le decorazioni della Yule del Nord: agrifoglio splendente, intenso e cupo.  
“Tieni, io ho già mangiato abbastanza.”  
Aveva strappato brani filacciosi di renna secca senza ringraziare, con la forza e la vergogna disperata del giovane lupo affamato. Isaac aveva sorriso, quasi la generosità fosse bastata a riempirgli la pancia. Perché?  
 __  
Senza di te ero così solo.  
Resisti almeno una settima, Hyoga…  
  
Erano passati anni, invece: forse anche quello era un Natale consumato in famiglia; senza grano, con quell’orribile renna al posto della _kutya_ , eppure in famiglia.  
Non solo, non abbandonato.  
Nel silenzio della notte boreale, quando il compagno si era addormentato, Hyoga aveva stretto l’antica croce e cercato nella memoria le parole della nostalgia e della festa.  
  
 _Preparati, o grotta: perché viene l'agnella, portando in seno il Cristo. Ricevi, o greppia, colui che con la parola ha liberato noi abitanti della terra dal nostro agire contro ragione. Pastori che pernottate nei campi, testimoniate il tremendo prodigio. E voi magi dalla Persia, offrite al re oro, incenso e mirra: perché è apparso il Signore dalla Vergine madre. Inchinandosi davanti a lui come serva, la madre lo ha adorato, dicendo a colui che portava fra le braccia: Come sei stato seminato in me? O come in me sei stato generato, mio redentore e Dio?_  
  


 _Nacht umfängt_  
gebund’ne Augen.  
Mit den Fesseln schwindet  
das finstre Grau’n.  
Tauch’ aus dem Dunkel und sieh: -  
sonnenhell leuchtet der Tag!  
(La notte circonda d’ansia  
gli occhi bendati.  
Sparisce con le bende  
il tenebroso orrore.  
Dalla tenebra emergi e guarda: -  
riluce il giorno in chiarità di sole!)

“Hyoga!” aveva sussurrato sorpresa, vedendo quel povero corpo tendersi in uno spasmo convulso, prima di ricadere sui morbidi guanciali.  
“Hyoga…”  
Aveva accolto le sue dita tra le proprie, spiando il respiro discontinuo e rotto del ferito. Freya conosceva abbastanza l’esperanto dei Saints da poter comunicare con gli illustri ospiti, ma non la lingua in cui si esprimeva il delirio di Hyoga.  
Il suo cuore si era affidato al suono, intuendone la radice nostalgica e materna, come la cadenza malinconica e rassegnata della preghiera.  
Esistevano sentimenti che ammettevano una lingua universale: il dolore, era evidente, rappresentava uno di questi.  
Aveva immerso un panno nell’acqua gelida, passandoglielo con cura sul volto bellissimo, benché segnato dalla battaglia. Milo le aveva assicurato che Hyoga non avrebbe perduto l’occhio, ma al suo sguardo di ragazza – innamorata – ogni ferita aperta nella carne, era un’invisibile crepa nel cuore.  
Quelle iridi pallide, segnate da una sofferenza antica e mai del tutto dimenticata, erano tutto quel che pregava di rivedere. Presto.  
Forse era stata quella fragilità nascosta a colpire il suo cuore, sino a vulnerarlo con un sentimento che la sua età le aveva impedito di riconoscere; l’aveva fatto fin dai giorni in cui era solo un prigioniero maltrattato dagli uomini di una sacerdotessa impazzita.  
In quegli occhi c’erano l’orgoglio e la forza di un figlio del Nord, ma non del lupo.  
Persino Hagen aveva capito che Hyoga non era un predatore: non possedeva la freddezza che si confaceva a un ruolo tanto scomodo per un ragazzo come lui.  
  
“Freya… Dove sono?”  
Nuda e vulnerabile come neve, davanti al tepore delle emozioni, aveva avuto bisogno di qualche istante per rispondere.  
“È uno dei casini di caccia che usano i nostri guardaboschi. È un luogo sicuro. Mia sorella ti accoglierebbe a palazzo, ma tra il popolo c’è ancora chi…”  
Forse aveva parlato troppo, introducendo un argomento sgradevole e inopportuno.  
Hyoga si era puntellato sulla destra per sedersi, ma si era arreso poco dopo, il volto contratto in una smorfia sofferente.  
“È meglio se eviti di muoverti o le tue ferite si riapriranno. Il cavaliere dello Scorpione si è raccomandato…”  
“È stato Milo a portarmi qui?”  
Aveva annuito. L’espressione del ferito era indecifrabile. _Desolata_ , aveva pensato, mentre Hyoga sfiorava con cautela le garze che gli coprivano l’occhio ferito.  
“È stata una dura battaglia, immagino… Se Poseidone si è placato, tuttavia, vuol dire che la vostra nobiltà ha trionfato; renderò grazie agli spiriti della Yule,” aveva mormorato incerta.  
Hyoga aveva volto il capo.  
Un’unica lacrima, densa e amarissima, ne aveva solcato lo zigomo, morendo sulle coltri.  
“Ho ucciso l’unica persona che potevo chiamare ‘fratello’. Per te è nobiltà questa, Freya?”  
Aveva lasciato parlare il silenzio, poiché non aveva risposte da offrirgli, come non ne aveva trovate sul sepolcro di Hagen.  
“… Mia madre è morta per salvare me; il mio maestro, per rendermi un cavaliere… Quanto a Isaac… È quasi l’abbia ucciso due volte: per il mio egoismo e per la mia debolezza.”  
“Hyoga…”  
“È nobiltà, questa, Freya?”  
Aveva stretto possessiva le sue dita. “È la via di un cavaliere. Desolante, difficile… Però… Io credo…”  
“Io, invece, non credo più.”  
Il contatto si era spezzato: Hyoga aveva reclinato il capo, quasi davvero fosse un cigno ferito a morte. Freya aveva atteso che il sonno lo accogliesse di nuovo, cullandone il riposo con le nenie antiche di un’Edda che non era solo morti e guerra, ma onore, amicizia e passione; una voce antica, forse, eppure insuperata: il cuore degli uomini non mutava nel tempo, come non mutavano la maestà dei fiordi e il rinnovarsi della lotta tra ghiaccio e fuoco.  
“Non importa”, aveva sussurrato, prima di cercare le sue labbra.  
 __  
Pregherò io per te.  
 ****  
  
  
  
Note: i nomi qui riportati appartengono all’edizione originale giapponese e la linea seguita, sotto il profilo cronologico, è quella della serie anime.  
Per chi non conoscesse le due versioni, Freya è Flare, la bella sorella di Hilda.  
Hagen Merak è, nella traduzione italiana, Artax, amico d’infanzia di Flare.  
Milo dello Scorpione è il cavaliere d’oro che in Italia è stato ribattezzato Scorpio.  
Natassia è il nome della madre di Hyoga.  
Hyoga, per chi conoscesse solo la versione anime italiana, è Crystal, cavaliere della costellazione del Cigno. Ikki è Phoenix e Shun, Andromeda.  
Isaac Kraken, invece, nella versione anime italiana è Abadir, generale acquatico dell’Artico.  
 **Credits:** I passi in corsivo appartengono al libretto del “Siegfried”, seconda parte della trilogia wagneriana de “Der Ring des Nibelungen”. Più precisamente sono tratti dalla scena terza dell’atto terzo (incontro tra Siegfried e Brünnhilde).  



End file.
